


Spell Perfect

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ben tries to get his friends to learn how to spell a bit better.Oneshot/drabble





	Spell Perfect

"Hey," said Ben Hanscom with a small smirk. He was trying to get his friends together. All of them were, honestly. It was about time. So right now he looked at Richie Tozier. "How do you spell 'perfect'?"

Richie smirked. "E-d-d-i-e." he said smugly. 

"Uh, actually," said Eddie then, and he was talking even though he was blushing too. "It's R-i-c-h-i-e."

Before Richie could 'aww' or Ben could be happy for getting them to admit it, they were all interrupted. 

"Actually," Stan said. "It's  _k-i-l-l-m-e-n-o-w."_

"Stan," Ben sighed. "You ruined the moment."

Stan just smirked. 


End file.
